


Why Hand Out Candy When You Can Have Fun?

by charrmandur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, All smut, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Bisexual Rose Tico, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Female Masturbation, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrmandur/pseuds/charrmandur
Summary: Rey meets this magical girl at a club the night before Halloween. She and Ben invite her over for dinner Halloween night for a bit of 'fun' and well, things get pretty crazy for the three of them.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Why Hand Out Candy When You Can Have Fun?

“Ben, are you ready to get going sweetheart?” I ask as I am putting the final touches on my costume.  
“Hnnng,” is his woeful response from the bathroom.  
I follow the pitiful noises coming from the restroom, and find my boyfriend hunched over on the toilet, shitting his brains out. I walk in, the noxious stench of his epic shits permeating the air. My eyes start to water because of the foul odor, I go to speak, and that’s when I taste it too. Taking several large steps back, I work up the nerve to speak, “Hey, if you need me to stay home with you tonight, I can,” I offer, as I start to slowly undress.  
“No! It’s the night before Halloween and I know you’ve been looking forward to this for ages,” he responds through gritted teeth, “I don’t want to be a downer. Go, and have fun, for me okay?”  
I peek around the doorframe of the bathroom, “Okay,” I say as I rush in, giving him a quick kiss, and head out the door, locking up behind me.  
-  
I’m on my second beer and third shot of Fireball Whiskey when I notice this SUPER cute Asian girl totally checking me out. I don’t know if it’s my inebriated state or what, but she motions for me to follow her. And follow her I do, straight into the ladies restroom of the bar we’re in. The second I’m past the threshold of the doorway, she has pinned up against the wall, smothering me with kisses.  
I am honestly taken aback at the sudden turn of events, but I don’t try and stop her, when she stops of her own accord, “Is this okay?” she stutters out, all her bravado gone.  
Letting out a soft laugh, I nod, “Just let me text my boyfriend, and give him a heads up,” She must’ve jumped back about five feet at the mention of a boyfriend. I smile, and tell her, “We’re polyamorous, so I don’t think he’d mind much – plus you’re super cute,” I say with a wink. I fumble through my purse and can’t find my phone. Shoot, I must’ve left it at home, “I can’t find my phone.” I confess, obviously killing the mood, “But I can let him know when I get home.”  
She’s a bit apprehensive now as I approach her, I wrap my arms lazily around her shoulders and now it’s my turn to ask, “Is this okay?”  
Slowly, she nods, “Yeah,” as she leans into me, our lips meeting, the taste of vodka and cinnamon whiskey enchant my senses. She smelled of lavender and vanilla fragrance, and our kisses were slow but deliberate. Each and every time our lips touched, they had a purpose. She was slowly pushing me back up against the wash basins, where with her help; I am hoisted onto the sink area.  
Our kisses become more frenzied and passionate with a sudden turn in tide. This mysterious girls’ hand finds its way down the front of my body, to the hem of my skirt, she easily slides her hand in and finds my pubic mound. Gently she caresses the tendrils that are my bush, and then she travels a bit farther down to find my clit. A soft moan escapes my lips as hers fingers graze me. She runs her free hand under my top and pinches the nipple between her fingers, as she moves her fingers in lazy circles around my clit.  
Arching my back against the glass mirror, I can’t help but whimper, as she slides a delicate finger into my wet cunt. This magical girl begins to finger my vagina and twirl circles around clit as I throw my head back in ecstasy. I pull out my breasts and begin to kneed them as she finger fucks me, pulling gently at the nipples; I am coming close to orgasm. My cunt is tensing up around her fingers, as I reach climax, a loud ungodly moan escapes me.  
Breathless, I look down at her and see she is covered in some sort of wetness, “Oh shit, did I do that?”  
She giggles softly, and nods, “Yeah,” and before she can respond, I run out of the restroom and out of the bar.  
A very large looking barmaid with the name tag ‘Brittany M’ called out, “Hey, you haven’t paid for your drinks bitch!”  
-  
Back at the house, Ben is passed out on the couch, empty saltine packets are littered on the floor around him and I am SO unbelievably embarrassed. Dumping my purse at the door, I go straight to the shower, and wash myself off thoroughly. After my cleansing, I search for my phone, which is neatly tucked under my pillow, like always.  
Sighing to myself, I go back to the living room to find Ben wide awake, “Hey hun, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” I walk up to him and place my arms around his broad shoulders.  
He shrugs me off, “It’s no big deal,” he looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes of his and it’s like I’m looking at her again.  
“Oh Ben, there’s something I have to tell you,” I say as I begin to play with the hem of my pajama top.  
“What’s up?”  
I’m not quite ready to admit the full truth, so I start at the beginning, “I had sex with somebody.”  
He stares at me in bewilderment, “And how is this a problem?” he grabs my small hands with his own, “I thought we talked about being able to do things outside of our relationship?”  
Heat floods my cheeks, “Well, it’s not just that …” I take a hand away and tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear, “I, uhm, I squirted on her,” I finally relent.  
The look on his face his priceless, “I thought my squirting princess was gone forever, so whoever made you do that again deserves some serious kudos,” he says with a laugh as my cheeks go a deeper shade of red.  
“Oh come on Ben!” I say, rolling my eyes.  
“What?” he asks, humor in his voice, “Can’t I be happy that my girl got pleased so good, that she squirted for the first time in God knows how long?”  
I sigh softly, “I didn’t even get her name.”  
Warmth fills his eyes, “One night stands are a bitch, aren’t they?”  
A gut wrenching feeling reaches my stomach, “Yeah, I guess,” I look up at him, suddenly feeling very tired, “I’m tired. I think I’m going to head to bed, alright?”  
“Of course,” he responds, rubbing my gently on the back, “Sleep well sweetheart.”  
I kiss him on the cheek before getting up and grabbing my purse. Upon picking it up, an awkwardly shaped piece of paper falls out. I grab it and read a scribbled name and number on it, for a second I am confused until I realize the girl I had sex with must’ve slipped this in my purse at some point.  
I go to the bedroom and get ready for bed, as I hear Ben turn on one of his video games. Placing the slip of paper on my nightstand, I punch in the name and number into my phone, saving them as a contact. Fully tired and still slightly buzzed from my time at the club, I lie down and fall asleep faster than usual.  
-  
The next day I wake up late and alone in the bed. I head to the kitchen and find Ben making a late breakfast for the both of us. Toast slightly burnt, just how I like it, ham and cheese omelets, and fresh squeezed orange juice is sitting on the table. We don’t have an orange tree in our yard, and I know for sure that we didn’t have any in the house last night. Ben must’ve gone to the store to pick up some extra things for breakfast, but for what?  
“What’s this all about?” I ask, as I enter the kitchen and wrap my arms around his waist.  
“Oh, I just know you were super bummed about not getting that girls name last night, today is fucking Halloween and I wanted to do something nice for my girlfriend,” he says, spreading butter on the toast, “How ‘bout that?”  
I had almost forgotten about the magical girl last night, “Rose,” I murmur.  
“Huh?” he queries.  
“Her name is Rose,” I say again, “A piece of paper fell out of my purse last night with her name and number.”  
A mischievous grin crossed his face, “Yeah?”  
Now I’m confused, “Ben …”  
“Let’s give her a call and invite her over …” he pauses for a moment, as if lost in thought, and then continues, “For a bit of fun, yeah?”  
Awestruck by his boldness, I stutter an agreeal and wander back to the bedroom. Finding my phone on the nightstand, I pick it up with shaky hands and Rose’s number is up when I unlock the damned thing. Sighing softly, I steel myself for the phone call to come. I hit the button to dial, and while listening to the rhythmic sound of the dial tone, I decide to hang up last minute.  
Not even a moment later, my phone starts to buzz in my hand, shit she’s calling me back. Reluctantly I answer, “Hello.”  
Without haste, she launches into, “Who the hell is this? How the hell did you get my number?”  
“Uhm, my name is Rey … you and I had sex last night at Club X,” I say, trying to stay calm, “You slipped a piece of paper with your name and number on it, before I left.”  
I hear an exhale of relief from the other side of the line, “Well thank God,” she retorts, “my ex-girlfriend has been crazy stalking me for weeks, and I was worried for a second.”  
Giving a weak laugh, “No, I totally understand that,” I pause for a second, unsure of where to go from here and the silence between us is deafening, “Hey Rose, what are you plans for tonight?”  
“Nothing, why?”  
“Well, my boyfriend and I were wondering if you’d like to come over for dinner,” I have to stop and think of a good enough excuse for her to be here, besides food, “And help us hand out candy?”  
“Sure,” the elation in her voice tells me this may be the highlight of her day.  
I give her the details of when to meet us, and our address, and bid her farewell for the day. Excited about the prospects of the day, I head back to the kitchen, and find Ben seated at a cleared dining table. I look behind him, and see everything is cleaned up and put away. Thinking to myself for a moment, I hadn’t been more than a few minutes that I had spoken to him … hadn’t it?  
“Ben?” I walk up to him, while he still refuses to look at me, I cup his face in my hands and bring him close to me, “I’m sorry sweetheart.”  
He shakes his head, “It’s nothing,” shrugging, he swings the chair around so he’s facing me. I straddle my bare ass on his lap as he asks, “So what did you find out?”  
I kiss him softly before responding, “Well,” I drawl out as I wrap my arms around his shoulders, “She’s coming over tonight,” a broad smile spreads across his face and I can’t help but smile back.  
“Excellent,” he says before kissing me deeply, our lips meshing together, his cock hardening beneath me. I begin to slowly grind where I am seated, eliciting a moan from the man under me. “Lift your arms,” he murmurs, and I do as he instructs. Ben then easily slides my nightie off my slender frame and tosses it aside, revealing my perky breasts. He takes the left one in his massive hand, as he leans down and takes the right nipple into his mouth. Suckling it softly, I can’t help but moan as he makes it erect with attention.  
Putting a stop to his breast praises, I ease myself off of his lap and kneel before him. I unzip his fly and free his dick from the confines of his jeans. It twitches slightly at the release, and I lean in closer, placing my lips gently around the tip. He bucks his hips upwards a touch, forcing a bit more of his cock into my mouth, not more than I can handle though. Moaning, he cards his hands though my hair as I place my hands on his hips, forcing them back down onto the chair. When he is back in seated position, I begin to bob my head up and down on his dick, running my tongue along the shaft as I do so. Ben definitely now can’t help buck his hips upwards, and I don’t stop him, his cock ramming the back of my throat.  
I stop sucking him off with such a sudden swiftness, that he whines softly in protest. Standing up, I bend over the kitchen table, ass in the air, expectantly. He follows my lead in rising from his seat, as he grasps my hips with his large hands. Tentatively, he inserts the tip and just that sends a shiver down my spine. With gentle hip movements, Ben fills me, and then depletes me, leaving me feeling barren.  
I need more, and I need it now, “Ben, please,” I entreat.  
Chuckling, “You’re going to have to beg for it.”  
Resting my body completely on the table, “Ben, please,” I moan.  
“You’re gonna have to do better than that,” he says as he slaps my ass, hard.  
Squealing with pleasure, he smacks the other ass cheek for good measure, “Please Benjamin, I need your cock to fill my cunt. I need your cock like …,” I pause for a moment, “Like fish need water. Ben, baby please. I’ll do anything.”  
“Anything?” his voice hitches slightly at the question, and I relent.  
“I’ll do anything for your cock, if you put it in me right fucking now.”  
With a slap on the ass, he slides his dick into my slick hole and I let out this ungodly moan, and in that moment I am thankful we live alone. Quickening his pace, our breathing becomes labored, and I feel myself getting closer to cumming. I reach back with my left hand and grab hold of his wrist, as he fucks the shit out of me, my cunt tightening around him. My legs begin to tremble and I’m glad something is underneath me to hold my weight. Suddenly, I feel a gush of wetness come from my vagina, as I ride the crescendo of my orgasm, and Ben continues to fuck me into oblivion. Causing me to have another orgasm as he unloads his spend in me. As he takes his cock out, his cum and my juices make a small puddle by the table. Just another mess we’ll have to clean before our guest arrives I suppose.  
-  
Later that evening, Ben and I are cuddled up on the couch binge watching our favorite horror flicks, when a sudden ding of the doorbell scares the bejeezebus out of the both of us. Assuming it’s the pizza we ordered, Ben being too lazy to actually cook for us, I answer the door and come face to face with one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met – Rose.  
“Well hi there,” she quips, as I stand there slack jawed. Ben and I are SEVERELY underdressed in skeleton onesies, whereas Rose … well, God, how do I even begin to describe her? It’s not slutty, not quite, but her dress is showing a lot of skin. Black fabric drapes perfectly across her curves, while silver bracelets adorn her wrists and a brass half-moon necklace settles between her breasts. “May I come in?”  
Stuttering slightly in my reply, “Of course,” I lead her inside to the living area, where Ben is lounging on the couch. Upon seeing our guest, his eyes nearly pop out of his goddamn head and I’m like … same dude.  
“Rose, this is my boyfriend Ben,” I have to stop staring at her tits for a second to look at Ben and introduce him to her, “Ben, this is Rose.”  
They both wave at each other, knowing the other fucked me and it got kind of awkward for a second, till Ben broke the silence, “So, Rose, what do you do for a living?”  
She’s silent for a moment, weighing her options … does she trust us or not? “I am an adult entertainer,” our jaws fall to the floor once more, but she doesn’t miss a beat, “But, I’m also going to medical school. The adult industry actually pays fairly well … if you’re careful.”  
Ben looks her up and down, “Now define adult entertainer, do you work for a company or what?”  
“Oh hell no!” she crosses her arms in front of her, almost in self-defense, “I work from home, like in front of a webcam.”  
“So you’re a cam girl?” I query.  
Sighing softly, she throws up her hands, “Basically.”  
Ben lets out an uproarious laugh, causing both Rose and I to stare at him in disbelief, “No, no,” he says, trying to control himself, “That’s amazing. You can afford school and basically fuck yourself all you want? Props girly.”  
Rose relaxes a bit at his kind words, as do I. Ben moves to the middles of the couch, so Rose and I will be sitting on either side of him. Sitting down next to him, he rests a hand on my thigh, and a hesitant hand on Rose’s leg as well; she sighs contentedly, and relaxes back into the couch.  
We sit there for a few awkward moments before Ben asks, “Can I get anyone a drink?”  
Rose and I both nod, and he excuses himself to the kitchen. While he is gone, Rose picks up her purse and roots through it for a moment. Cursing at herself when it seems she can’t find something, but then she pulls out a little baggie with a joint in it. She looks at me and offers me the contents of the baggie, and before I have the chance to respond, Ben comes back in with our drinks.  
“What is that?” he inquires immediately.  
Rose shrugs nonchalantly, “Weed,” she looks at him almost defiantly.  
Nodding slowly, “And you brought some to share with us?”  
Rolling her eyes, “Well, duh,” Rose retorted.  
Feeling some tension building, I grab my drink from Ben and make a toast, to Halloween and our wonderful guest being here. After the toast, I have Rose grab the joint and light it up. She passes it to me, and I take a deep inhale, it hits like a fucking death stick. Passing the blunt to Ben, he does the same. Round and round it goes, till there’s nothing left, and the three of us are a giggling, high mess.  
I fumble my way back onto the couch, taking a sip of my drink; I am hit with the strong flavor of vodka mixed with cranberry juice. There’s a sudden knock at the door and I’m like a deer in headlights. Ben opens the door to find not only the pizza guy standing there, but five young kids holding out bags, expectant of candy. He pays the pizza guy and gives each child a piece of candy and closes the door behind him.  
Watching Rose sway to the music, my arousal is enhanced by the weed and slight bit of alcohol I’ve consumed. I saunter up to her and place my hands on her hips, moving in time with her body. We stay like this for I don’t know how long before Rose turns around, our faces mere inches away from each other. She wraps her arms around me, gently bringing me closer to her, our lips brushing against each other. With a sudden surge of confidence, I throw any inhibitions out the window and begin to make out with this girl with great passion.  
All the while, Ben had stripped off his onesie and has been sitting on the couch watching us, stroking his cock. A soft moan escapes him, causing us to break free of our trance. He pats the seats next to him and we eagerly sit beside him, lavishing him with kisses along his now exposed flesh.  
A soft knock at the door causes the three of us to nearly jump out of our skins. I race to the door to see who the fuck it is, and it’s just a kid trick or treating. Sighing to myself, I throw a blanket to Ben to cover up with, and open the door to hand out candy.  
Once the child has left, we decide to leave the candy bowl outside with a note that says, ‘Take one’.  
Rose sprawls out on the couch, her dress hitched up to around her hips. Lacy red undies are off for show, and Ben immediately bends down to peel them off. Ben leans in and begins to lick her clit, as I undress, and waltz over to sit on Rose’s face. She laps at my cunt, as Ben licks hers; we both are moaning in unison.  
Ben slides an agile finger in Rose’s sopping wet cunt, eliciting a soft moan from beneath me. He begins to gently finger fuck her, as he continues to lick her pussy. I move from my current straddling position on her face, and crouch on the ground beside her, grasping her breasts and taking the nipples between my fingers. Her moaning intensifies at the attention to her boobs, and this encourages Ben to speed his finger movements in her cunt. Rose begins to quiver beneath him, her orgasm coursing through her body. Her pussy tenses up around his fingers as her orgasm reaches its peak, she shrieks in ecstasy and pleasure as it rolls through her body. Her breathing returns to normal as her final waves of orgasm washes throughout her.  
Rolling off the couch, Ben takes her place. Together, Rose and I kiss and suckle at his exposed flesh. Eventually my mouth finds its way down to his cock. I tease the tip with my tongue, suckling softly. He moans softly at the attention, and then I take his dick in my mouth to the hilt. Nearly choking on the goddamn thing, I slowly begin to bob my head up and down, swirling my tongue around it as I go. He grasps a handful of hair as I do so, forcing me to go faster and inhale his cock deeper into my throat. When I can’t take any more of this deep throating business, I shake my head free of his grip and unleash his cock from my mouth, a string of spit dangling between me and it.  
“Come here,” he growls, his voice gruff, which turns me on even more. I immediately obey his orders, and stand by his side. He sits up on the couch and grabs my hips, pulling me towards him, spreading my legs so I can straddle him. His cock rubs against my pubic mound and I whimper softly, “Is this what my Princess desires?”  
I look him square in the eye, “Yes, Master.”  
“Tell Master exactly it is you want, my Princess,” his coos, stroking my cheek with one hand and my clit with the other, another soft whimper escapes my lips.  
“Master, I desire your cock inside me,” I begin to gently grind upon his hand before he takes it away, “Please,” I entreat.  
He looks at me with a small smirk on his face, “Only if Princess can be good,” he said, placing his hand back down by my clit, rubbing it gently. Moaning, I try my hardest not to grind on his hand, but I fail. Ben calls Rose over, “Rose darling, it looks like our little Princess has been very naughty, would you like to help me punish her?”  
A small look of fear crosses my face for a small second, before Ben flips me over onto his lap, my bare ass in the air, “Rose, would you please punish our Princess please?”  
She nods, and as she brings her hand up to paddle me, the hairs on the back of my neck raises, leaving little goose pimples. A hard and resounding slap reverberates throughout the room as her hand makes contact with my ass cheek; a small squeaky whimper spills out of me. Ben not satisfied with my punishment, he gives Rose a lil’ nod and she slaps my ass once more. My butt cheeks reddening. I whimper with each and every hit to my ass she gives me.  
“Please, Master, I’m begging you,” I entreat, “I’ll be a good little girl.”  
My ass still in the air, Ben chuckles softly as he slides a finger into my sopping wet cunt. An ungodly moan emanates from my core, as he finger fucks me, “Such a good girl,” he coos.  
His hardened cock twitches beneath me, reminding me of what I really want deep within me, “Master, please. I’m begging you to fuck me.”  
“Our little Princess wants some dick, huh? What do you think Rose, do you think she deserves it?” he queries, looking from me to Rose.  
Rose thinks for a moment before responding, “I think, she needs to beg for it, really plead for it.”  
I look from Rose to Ben, eyes wide, and Ben just nods, as he smacks my ass he says, “Beg for it Princess.”  
“Oh God Master, I need you to fill me up so badly,” I whine, “Please, I am begging you.”  
“Is that all you have Princess?” Ben asks, as he takes another swipe at my ass, eliciting a whimper from me.  
“Master, please,” I turn my head so I may see him, and look him in the eyes, “Master, your little princess is begging for your cock. She needs to be filled with your thick sweet dick, Master. Please.”  
“Enough,” he cuts me off, as he helps maneuver so I am straddling his thighs once more, his cock resting against my groin, “There you go sweet girl.”  
Whimpering softly, he allows me to slowly slide his dick inside of me. I begin to bounce up and down on his delicious cock, Ben places his hands on my breasts, massaging them with great care. I start to get greedy and begin to pick up speed, in which I am bouncing on him. He tells me to slow down or there will be punishment ahead. Slowing down, Ben arches his back into me, our chests touching. I run my hands along his exposed flesh, as I ride him, causing him to throw his head back in pleasure.  
He places his hands on my hips, and begins to buck his hips upwards, taking control of the speed in which we were fucking. I hear a soft moan coming from behind me, and when I look I see Rose sitting on the ground masturbating. She is knuckles deep in her pussy, finger fucking herself as she watches us fuck on the couch, as if it were the hottest thing she’d ever seen.  
Ben continues to fuck me as a string of breathy moans escapes me then, knowing we were being watched, and the physical pleasure was getting too much to bear. I was getting close to cumming and I knew it, my cunt tightening around Ben’s thick cock, as my orgasm rocked my body. Juices squirting out of my wet hole, as he fills me with his spend seconds after.  
Sighing contentedly, I roll off to the side of Ben and continue to watch Rose as she finally climaxes, sending her load of squirt straight onto the carpet beneath her. She crawls up to me, and kisses me passionately for what feels like forever. Eventually we part and she joins us on the couch and at some point during the night, we fall asleep with the horror flicks left on and the pizza left untouched.

**Author's Note:**

> So .. this is basically just a smut fest of smut. I hope ya'll enjoyed this lil' treat. :3
> 
> Thank you to BUFFSHIPPER and my wife for beta'ing this badboy for me. <33


End file.
